The last teardrops
by InnocentDeath
Summary: What Ebony Starbreeze does when she can not handle losing the one she loved/loves and will always love. What happens to her.(This is a song fic and my first no heavy bashing's please.)


Song fic: Type: Hogwarts.  
  
Characters: My own, Ebony Starbreeze. And a picture of the one she loves/loved in her school days and still does. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I own Ebony.  
  
Ebony Starbreeze sat silently in her house, she had made quite a living for herself. All her frineds had grown up and gotten married. She was still alone, why? Because she was a fool. If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all Ice blue tinted tears streaked down her cheeks as she ran a hand over the picture of the man she loved. And she always would love. She couldn't help it, why had she been such a fool as to just let him go? Leif Shigo Riddle was the name on the back of it. She continuelessly cried. Even her sister had gotten married. She was such a fool to just let him go like that and she knew it now. She'd always love him even if he was with someone else now. I never know what the future brings  
  
But I know you are here with me now  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with Now what was she to do? She was alone and would forever be alone. She ran a hand through those ebon black tresses, drawing them away from her eyes, "I love you..Leif..where ever you are. I will always love you." She curled up on her bed and closed her eyes, "Why was I such a fool? Why did I let you go?" She cried so hard, her voice becoming hoarse. Those silver bangs were were pasted against the sides of her cheek, she looked at her arms, she had cut herself many a dozen of times because of her own stupidity. She missed him so much and now she was utterly and completely alone. I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? She was utterly alone now..utterly and completely alone. Her sister had left her as well. Married legally to Remus Lupin. Her name was now: Blanca Danyelle Starbreeze/Lupin. She was happy for her sister, but she could not help but mourne for herself for being so stupid as to let him go. If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of me as your wife? I don't know why you're so far away  
  
But I know that this much is true  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
  
I hope I love you all my life Those tears remained streaking violently down her cheeks as she buried her face against the pillow, crying so hard. Why?! Why?! Why?!... "I love you Leif..no matter where you are..I love you..and no matter where you've gone in life or what you've done, I love you." She stared at the picture now as she removed her face from the pillow. I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? 'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
  
' Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
And know my heart is by your side I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? It was time to let go, but she just..couldn't. She couldn't let him go, "I love you Leif. Please..never forget who I was." With that, she cast a freezing spell and slit her wrist at the same time, the ice would freeze her and she'd bleed to death so none could save her. No one would be able to save her now. And thus, she died from her own hand and heartbreak. (What did you think? It's my first song fic.) 


End file.
